fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zakochany Ślązak/Ślązak w wielkim mieście
Ślązak w wielkim mieście - pierwszy odcinek serii "Zakochany Ślązak". Bohaterowie *Tomasz Płaszewski *Edith Frasinati *Zabb *Adrien Agreste *Marinette Dupain-Cheng *Ajja (tylko wspomniana) *tata Tomka (w retrospekcji) *Paulina Płaszewska (tylko wspomniana) *Mistrz Fu *Krowa Opis Tomek przybywa do Paryża, gdzie będzie musiał zmierzyć się nie tylko ze swoim niezbyt pozytywnym nastawieniem, ale i traumą, z którą będzie dzielić łóżko. Zabbowi kończą się frytki, wraca Marinette, a Adrieen zaprzyjaźnia się z Krową. Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= <> Widok za oknem jest ładny, ale nie dorównuje temu z "Wiedźmina". Co ja robię ze swoim życiem? W uszach słuchawki odtwarzają "Nie pokazuj sowy". Potrzebuję czasu i terapii, by zapomnieć oryginał. Niech cię szlag trafi, Sexmasterko. Gdy tak patrzę na Paryż zza okna zatłoczonego autobusu, w którym jakimś magicznym cudem znalazłem miejsce, zaczynam uważać Śląsk za taki trochę przegryw. Ale i tak go kocham. Solidarność przegrów, yay. Czy tylko dla mnie wieża Eiffla jest już przereklamowana? Wciskają ją w każdy element reklamowy tak bardzo natarczywie, że patrząc na nią odnoszę wrażenie, że już tu byłem. Jakieś czterdzieści razy co najmniej. A, bo ja powinienem zachowywać się jak narrator pierwszoosobowy? A, ok. Jestem Tomek (albo Tomeky, jak mówiła na mnie pewna Włoszka) Płaszewski. Opuściłem mój ukochany Śląsk, ponieważ los się do mnie uśmiechnął i kupiłem super konserwę z rybami, dzięki której wygrałem wycieczkę do europejskiej stolicy miłości. Moja radość jest ogromna. (czujesz ten sarkazm, nie?) I tak jadę z muzyką w uszach. Mama ostatnim razem dzwoniła pięć minut temu. Chyba mnie już nie kocha. Mam dopiero szesnaście lat, a ona już mnie wysyła w daleki świat. Tata też nie dzwoni, ale to zrozumiałe. Nasze pożegnanie było bardzo wzruszające i ujmujące. Aż mi się łezka zakręciła, o. ''- Słuchaj młody. - powiedział wysoki mężczyzna o szerokiej wadze i szlachetnej łysinie na głowie, czyli mój tata, yay. - Jak wygrałeś, to jedź. Ale nie zapomnij porobić zdjęć, żeby pokazać sąsiadowi.'' Wokół nas roznosił się zapach świeżo spiłowanego drewna. Powiewało chłodne powietrze, a kot sąsiadów zza drugiej strony ulicy w najlepsze wylegiwał się przy moich nogach. Moje życie. Takie piękne. ''- I pamietoj synek. - oho, gwara. Będzie śmiesznie. - Nie wożne gdzie budziesz, bo ty je Ślozok. Nie daj się zgermanizować.'' ''- Spoko, ale ja jadę do Francji.'' ''- Jeden pies.'' Jakbyście w czasie tej historii zaczęli zastanawiać się dlaczego zachowuję się jak smutny chłopiec z depresją, to... Bo tak. Bo mogę. Yay. Jezu, jak mnie bolą plecy, kiedy wysiadamy? Autobus się zatrzymał. Gdy już podnosiłem się na równe nogi z chęcią wyjścia z tego siedliska much (w końcu wyjazd sponsorowany z mojego regionu, nie?), to pojazd w jednej sekundzie ruszył przed siebie, a jedyne co się zmieniło, to pojawienie się jakieś blondyny w granatowej spódnicy i białej koszuli. Włosy miała spięte w długą kitkę. Aż mi się przypomniało, gdy jako jedyny w klasie umiałem odróżnić spódnicę od sukienki. Ale to chyba wynik posiadania czterech sióstr. Starszych. Heh. Ale wracając. Wróciłem na swoje miejsce z zawodem, ocierając spocone od gorąca czoło. Mam dość. Po prostu muszę. Muszę się napić. Wyjąłem z plecaka chłodną colę (to cud, że się nie zgrzała), ignorując słowa blondyny. Nigdy nie interesowała mnie paplanina przewodników. Wszystko zdążyłem już wyczytać z broszur i listu gratulacyjnego (bo wiecie, kupiłem konserwę). Jakiś debil siedzący za mną włączył disco polo z telefonu. Kolejnego nie stać na słuchawki? Jezu. A blondyna udaje, że tego nie słyszy. Ja natomiast siedzę sobie i patrzę na Paryż. Czy coś przyciągnęło moją uwagę? Nie. Wziąłem komórkę w dłonie, włączając transfer danych. Nic ciekawego w internetach się nie zadziało od mojej ostatniej wizyty. Tylko kilka nowych fanfików (nie żebym czytał), gampleów i ofert Empiku. Gdy miałem już schować telefon do kieszeni, przyszedł SMS. To od Pauli. Starsza o dwa lata siostra, pewnie jak zwykle o nic szczególnego jej nie chodzi. "Te, pająk jest w łazience i Maryśka cyka się wejść, lol" No, nic ciekawego. Zostawiłem więc wiadomość bez odpowiedzi. W tym momencie blondyna zakończyła swój monolog, a autobus w końcu zatrzymał się przed... o nie. Wysiadłem chwiejnym krokiem, łapiąc się ramienia randomowej osoby. To hotel. Duży hotel. Pięciogwiazdkowy hotel. Ratujcie, bowiem mam zawał. - Ej, wszystko gra? Spojrzałem na osobę, o którą się opierałem. Musiałem wyglądać wyjątkowo źle, bowiem owa dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie ze zmartwieniem. Pokiwałem głową, nie umiejąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym poklepała mnie po ramieniu i odeszła. Utrzymam równowagę. Utrzymam równowagę. Utrzymam równowagę... Ale dlaczego to musi być hotel? <> Spojrzałam na ekran monitora raz jeszcze. Fanfiction przeze mnie napisane wydawało się być wystarczająco dobre, by je dodać, jednak, kurcze, coś wydawało mi się nie tak, ale nie wiedziałam co. Fabuła była w porządku, błędy ortograficzne sprawdzałam dwa razy, jednak coś mi nie pasowało. Szkoda, że nie wiem za bardzo co. Zabb usiadł na moim ramieniu, czytając treść rozdziału. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco, czekając na komentarz. Może on będzie wiedział co jest nie tak? - O rzesz. - powiedział w końcu, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. - Tego się nie spodziewałem. Czego się nie spodziewał? Czemu nie może mówić jaśniej? - Czego się nie spodziewałeś? - zapytałam, mrużąc oczy. - No tego. Czy ty serca nie masz? - Czy zakończenie wzbudziło w tobie smutek i złość? - Tak. - Dobrze, bo tak miało być. Uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie, klikając przycisk "publikuj". Od razu odzyskałam wiarę w moje opowiadanie. Zabb to wie, jak dodać wiary w siebie. Kwami westchnęło ciężko, opierając się bokiem o moją głowę. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie ułożył się wygodnie w moich włosach, no ale cóż. Zmuszać go nie będę. Moja fryzura tylko na tym zyska. - Jestem głodny. - powiedział mój wierny towarzysz tonem, jakby spotkało go życiowe nieszczęście. - Ed, kiedy frytki? Wróciłam wspomnieniami do wczorajszej, a właściwie to dzisiejszej nocy. Była bodajże trzecia nad ranem, gdy obudził mnie głód. Nie mogłam ponownie zasnąć, gdyż burczenie w brzuchu było głośniejsze od moich myśli. Z drugiej jednak strony, bardzo nie chciało mi się wstawać. To była bardzo ciężka decyzja, nad którą mogłabym rozmyślać resztę nocy, gdyby nie głód. Zmuszona więc do ostateczności, podniosłam się na równe nogi, wędrując do kuchni. Na krótką chwilę oślepiło mnie światło zamrażalnika. W środku było w czym wybierać, jednak było późno, a ja byłam zmęczona. Wzięłam leżące najbliżej frytki. - Nie ma. - odparłam, uciekając od przytłaczających wspomnień. Zabb westchnął z zawodem. Nawet mi się go trochę szkoda zrobiło, ale niczego nie żałuję. Te frytki były pyszne. Nie mniej, powinnam mu to jakoś wynagrodzić. - Zostało mi jeszcze coś z kieszonkowego. - oznajmiłam entuzjastycznie. - Idziemy do pobliskiego fast-fooda? Strzał w dziesiątkę. Rzekotka (mam gdzieś, że to nie jego prawdziwe imię) uniósł się w powietrzu, a na jego mordce zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Było ciepło, w końcu lipiec. Jejku, uwielbiam letnie pory roku. Słońce świeci dłużej, niż w zimę, zazwyczaj jest ciepło, więc kurtki są niepotrzebne, a atmosfera wydaje się być jakaś lżejsza i milsza. Aż chce się wychodzić! Na fast-foody oczywiście. Kątem oka dostrzegłam większe zbiorowisko ludzi. Spojrzałam w ich kierunku czując, jak Rzekotka wychyla się z moich włosów. Turyści. Doszłam do tego, gdy dostrzegłam autokar stojący przy hotelu. Niewiele słyszałam, jedynie jakiś bełkot w nieznanym mi języku. Jejku, jaki to był ciężki akcent. - Hej, patrz na tego tam. - odezwał się Rzekotka. O, fakt! Wyłapałam z tłumu chłopaka, któremu było wyraźnie słabo. Nogi mu się trzęsły, a on sam stał jak wryty, wpatrując się w budynek ze strachem. No kto jak kto, ale ja miałabym nie pomóc? W końcu superbohaterka i takie tam różne. Jak to mówią, służba nie drużba! Podeszłam do niego, chcąc ułożyć dłoń na jego ramieniu i zapytać o samopoczucie, jednak ten niemal natychmiast oparł się o mnie, jakbym była jakąś ścianą. Nie powiem, zdziwiło mnie to. Nie wiem skąd ci turyści, ale kultury tu o nich za grosz. I jakiś koleś w tle słuchał muzyki bez słuchawek, meh. - Hej, wszystko dobrze? - zapytałam. Jejku, dopiero teraz, gdy spojrzał na mnie zauważyłam, że jest blady jak.. jak ściana. Muszę zdecydowanie znaleźć sobie lepsze porównania. Pokiwał nieznacznie głową, po czym ruszył po swój bagaż. Odprowadziłam go wzrokiem, by mieć pewność, że nie przewróci się po drodze. Biedak, pewnie ma bardzo mocną chorobę lokomocyjną. - Rzekotka, - zaczęłam, gdy turyści odeszli na bezpieczną odległość. - może powinnam iść z nim do jakiegoś lekarza? - Zabb. - poprawił mnie, jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie. - Nie. Pewnie po prostu jest w szoku. Nic mu nie będzie. Odchodząc rzuciłam jeszcze okiem na chłopaka. Pchał swój bagaż, niepewnie podchodząc do hotelu. Nawet było mi go szkoda. Pierwszy raz w wielkim mieście. Ehh, życzę mu powodzenia. <> Szybkim krokiem poszedłem do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Będąc już na miejscu, oparłem się o ścianę, powoli ześlizgując się na podłogę. Potrzebowałem czasu, by uzmysłowić sobie moje położenie. Czułem, jak mój oddech przyśpiesza. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu się boję. Sięgnąłem po plecak, który leżał obok bagażu, wyjmując pustą już butelkę coli. Niestety, o braku zawartości dowiedziałem się dopiero po włożeniu butelki do ust. Meh. Jeżeli kogoś zastanawia mój stan, to już śpieszę z wyjaśnieniami. Jestem na pierwszym (a po wakacjach już drugim, yay) roku hotelarstwa. Tak, dobrze widzicie. Chodzę do technikum, bo byłem za głupi na liceum i za mądry na zawodówkę. Tak, czy inaczej, zdążyłem się tyle nasłuchać na przedmiotach zawodowych, że hotele wywołują we mnie pewnego rodzaju lęk. I co się śmiejesz? Jedni boją się pająków, inni claunów, a ciebie śmieszy hotelofobia? Pff. Tak, czy inaczej, było mi niedobrze. Położyłem się więc na podłogę, zwijając się w kłębek. Cały drżałem, a po karku spływał mi zimny pot. Nie wiedziałem, co przyniosą kolejne godziny, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę z jednego - to na pewno nie skończy się dobrze. Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się. W progu stała wcześniejsza blond przewodniczka, której uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z twarzy na mój żałosny widok. Popatrzyła na mnie z czymś, co przypominało współczucie, a ja nie umiałem się podnieść, by chociaż przez chwilę udawać osobę z rozumem i godnością człowieka. - Idziemy na wycieczkę. - oznajmiła wyraźnie oniemiała. - Za pięć minut zbiórka w holu. Hol. Hol hotelowy. Czy wiecie, że jego wielkość jest zależna od ilości jednostek mieszkalnych? Ja wiem. Umiem to nawet obliczyć. I TO MI WCALE NIE POMAGA. Tak czy inaczej, blondi zamknęła drzwi, a ja miałem chwilę na ogarnięcie się. Każda minuta spędzona poza budynkiem wydawała mi się cenna na wagę złota, co nieco podniosło mnie na duchu. Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, łapiąc pełen wdech. Zrobisz to Tomek! - motywowałem się w myślach. - Zrobisz to! <> Niech podniesie rękę ten, kto się mnie tu spodziewał. Ha, nikt. Wiedziałem. Niby serialowy bohater, a jednak taki z boku. W stroju Czarnego Kota skakałem po dachach. Miałem określony cel, a mianowicie, spotkanie z Panią mego serca, Biedronką. Mistrz Fu nakazał nam udanie się do jego domu, gdzie ma nam do przekazania ważną wiadomość. Nie powiem, byłem troszkę podniecony, ale nie tak bardzo jak tym, że moja ukochana tam będzie. Tak dawno jej nie widziałem, zdążyłem się stęsknić. Serce mi waliło. Jejku, to takie dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej nie reagowałem tak na żadną dziewczynę. Czy to jest przyjaźń, czy to jest kochanie? - takie zdanie weszło mi na myśl, ale niezłe to. Muszę zapisać. Kto wie, może poza byciem super bohaterem, zostanę też wieszczem narodowym? W końcu dotarłem. Z pewnym siebie uśmiechem wskoczyłem przez okno, dostając się do pokoju Mistrza, urządzonego w typowo chińskim stylu. Zawsze miałem słabość do takich wystrojów, jednak tym razem nie miałem do niego głowy. Już tu była. Stała odwrócona tyłem do okna, obserwując drzwi. Miałem kilka sekund, by doprowadzić się do stanu "super przystojny". Szybko więc ulizałem włosy śliną, niczym rasowy kot, po czym przystąpiłem do działania. Podszedłem bliżej mej lubej, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. - Czołem koleżanko! - zawołałem. Bardzo dobrze. Będę udawał, że zależy mi tylko na przyjaźni. Jestem genialny. Obróciła się z gracją, patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem. Jejku, jak ona się zmieniła! Znaczy, nic się nie zmieniła, ale wow! Ładna jest. I śliczna. I taka... taka wow. Mój zasób słownictwa jest 10/10, wiem. - Witaj kotku! - odparła radośnie swym melodyjnym głosem. Ideał. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Co u ciebie? - Po staremu. - odpowiedziałem "przyjacielskim tonem" bez krzty romantyzmu. Wiecie, udaję niedostępnego. - Wiesz, ratowanie stolicy i te sprawy. - Podobno przysłali za mnie zastępstwo. - powiedziała. Oho! Poruszyła temat zastępstwa! Czyli jest troszkę zazdrosna! Kocha mnie~ Postanowiłem udawać, że wcale nie skaczę w duchu z radości. - Tak. Ed... znaczy, Niebieska Żaba. - w porę się poprawiłem, ale chyba nie zauważyła. - Całkiem fajna z niej koleżanka. - Cieszę się, że się dogadaliście. To chyba nie tak miało być. Postanowiłem sięgnąć po cięższą broń. - I całkiem ładna! - dodałem po chwili. Na te słowa, twarz mojej Pani rozpromieniła się, a jej usta poszerzyły w jeszcze większym uśmiechu. O nie. - Podoba ci się? - zapytała z nadzieją, niczym zawodowa shiperka. - To świetnie! A ona to odwzajemnia? Heh. <> Moja misja dobiegła końca. Na prawdę cieszę się, że mogłam wrócić do przyjaciół i rodziny. Przyniosło mi to sporą ulgę i odciążenie psychiczne. Byłam już zmęczona samotnością w obcym mi miejscu, a muszę przyznać, na prawdę tęskniłam za Paryżem. W tym momencie rozmawiałam z Kotkiem. Jejku, jego też mi brakowało! Tego uśmiechu i sposobu bycia. Tak po prostu, on jest niepowtarzalny. Oczywiście, jako zwykły przyjaciel. Moje serce wciąż należy do Adriena. Słysząc o jego zauroczeniu, nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Co za ulga! Na prawdę bałam się, że coś do mnie czuje, a to mogło na zawsze skończyć naszą przyjaźń. W prawdzie nie znam owej Niebieskiej Żaby, jednak jestem pewna, że dobrze do siebie pasują. - Podoba ci się? - zapytałam z nadzieją. - To świetnie! A ona to odwzajemnia? Zrobił zakłopotaną minę. Czyli pewnie nie. Oh, szkoda biedaka. Nie mniej, zrobię wszystko, by im pomóc! Chciałabym tylko ją poznać, by mieć pewność, że ich związek jest możliwy. Chociaż, skoro Kotek ją pokochał, jestem przekonana, że jest wspaniałą osobą. W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Mistrz Fu. Razem z przyjacielem, skłoniliśmy się lekko, co on odwzajemnił. Ah, wschodnio-azjatyckie zwyczaje.~ - Cieszę się, że jesteście. - powiedział, posyłając nam przyjazne uśmiechy. - Biedronko, jak twoja podróż? - Wspaniale mistrzu. - odpowiedziałam, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Niedawno wróciłam. - Och. - westchnął, nieco poważniejąc. - Zapewne jesteś zmęczona. - mogłabym mówić, że nie, ale w sumie to byłam i to bardzo, a chciałam jeszcze spotkać się z rodzicami. - Będę się streszczał. Tak więc, skoro jesteście znów razem, nie widzę przeciwwskazań, byście działali we trójkę wraz z Niebieską Żabą. Mam nadzieję, że wy również nie macie nic przeciwko. - w odpowiedzi, pokręciliśmy głowami. - Fantastycznie. A czy wy odczuwalibyście, nazwijmy to, skrępowanie, przyuczając do zawodu nową osobę, która mogłaby wam pomagać w pokonaniu zła? To już nie było takie pozytywne. Nowa osoba niezbyt mi się uśmiechała. Nie mieliśmy czasu, by pomagać nowicjuszowi, a poza tym, nie rozumiałam po co robić z naszego dutetu większą grupę. Czy to w ogóle wyszłoby nam na dobre? Spojrzałam na Kota. On również nie wyglądał na przekonanego. - Ale mistrzu, - zaczęłam, starając się zabrzmieć jak najbardziej uprzejmie. - po co nam nowa osoba? Czy trójka nie wystarczy? - Nie zmuszam was. - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Aczkolwiek uprzedzam, że przed wami stoją już większe niebezpieczeństwa, niż akumy Władcy Ciem. Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę. Jak to większe niebezpieczeństwa? O co chodzi? Mimo to, tym bardziej nie widziałam sensu w angażowanie nowej osoby. - Szanuję wasze zdanie. - dodał staruszek. - I w pełni was rozumiem. Jeżeli nie macie żadnych pytań, - O jakie zło chodzi? - przerwał mu Czarny Kot. Mój towarzysz wyglądał na zestresowanego. Nie dziwiłam mu się. I mi serce waliło jak szalone. - To temat na inną rozmowę. Dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Westchnęłam cicho. No tak. A jakżeby inaczej? Nie chcę być źle zrozumiana. Bardzo lubię Mistrza, jednak jego tajemniczość często działa mi na nerwy. - Ale skoro to wszystko, możecie odejść. Wymusiłam uśmiech, chociaż żołądek dawał znać o stresie najmocniej, jak tylko umiał. Skłoniłam się na pożegnanie, po czym razem z Kotkiem, wyskoczyłam za okno. <> - To było dziwne, co nie? - zapytałem, układając ręce na biodra. Staliśmy na dachu. Z naszego punktu widzenia widać było uroczą ścieżkę pomiędzy zabytkowymi kamienicami. Nie powiem, to było urocze miejsce i nie dziwię się turystom, że tak chętnie się tędy przechadzają. Dla mnie, jest to idealne miejsce na pierwszą randkę. Idealnie oczarowuje partnera, a letnie powietrze, które miało pełne prawo bytu w tym miesiącu sprawiało, że chęć pocałunku wzrastała, a wraz z nią, zmniejszał się wstyd. Chciałbym kiedyś zabrać moją Panią na taki spacer. - Nie mam sił osądzać Mistrza. - westchnęła. Widać, że jest zmęczona. - Może kiedy indziej sobie poplotkujemy, dobrze? Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, co odwzajemniłem. Pomachała mi, po czym za pomocą swojego jojo, zsunęła się z dachu w swoją stronę. Jedyne co udało mi się zobaczyć, to niewielki blask, który zapewne był wynikiem przemiany. Poniekąd podniosło mnie to na duchu. To fajne, że ufa mi na tyle, by zmieniać formy na tyle blisko, że zdążyłbym ją dogonić. Może jednak coś z tego będzie? Zanim się obejrzałem, na uliczce pojawiła się grupa turystów. Nie udało mi się usłyszeć co mówili, gdyż porozumiewali się w obcym dla mnie języku. Szkoda, bo to lubiłem. Fajnie jest od czasu do czasu posłuchać, gdy przewodnicy opowiadają o twoim rodzinnym mieście. To miłe. Mimo braku zrozumienia, usiadłem na dachu, obserwując ich. Niektórzy unosili wysoko głowy, robiąc mi zdjęcia, jednak wcale się tym nie przejmowałem. To normalne, w końcu jestem bohaterem. I przyszłym wieszczem narodowym. - Mogę się przysiąść? Odwróciłem głowę, spoglądając na chłopaka stojącego nade mną. Był to czarnoskóry, na moje oko, super bohater, ubrany w krowi kostium. Nie powiem, jego wygląd wzbudził we mnie pozytywne emocje. - Jasne, siadaj. - odparłem przyjaźnie, poklepując miejsce obok mnie. Krowa (to nie obraźliwe, skoro ja jestem Czarnym Kotem, on jest Krową) zajął swoje miejsce, obserwując teren pod nami. Nie cieszył się takim zainteresowaniem fleszy jak ja, jednak nie wydawał się być tym zmartwiony. Uśmiechał się nieśmiało, jakby się rumieniąc. - Ta czwarta osoba, - zaczął. - to byłem ja. O mnie chodziło Mistrzowi. Wierzcie, lub nie, ale zrobiło mi się głupio. Koleś pewnie słyszał, jak go odtrącamy jego kandydaturę i chociaż nie zrobiliśmy tego ze złośliwości, tak poczułem wstyd. Ten z kolei w dalszym ciągu uśmiechał się, nie odwracając oczu od turystów. - O. - wyjąkałem. Tym razem to moje policzki nabrały różowego odcieniu. - Strasznie cię przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię... - W porządku. - wszedł mi w słowo, posyłając radosne spojrzenie. - Chciałem cię tylko poznać i pokazać mój bohaterski image. Trochę wiocha, że krowa, nie? Może trochę. Ale i tak wyglądał uroczo. Oryginalnie uroczo. - Coś ty. - powiedziałem. - Wyglądasz super. Tak... inaczej, niż wszyscy. To było mądre stary. Ale jemu chyba wystarczyło. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, a w jego oczach zapaliły się iskierki. Okay, on jest uroczy. - Dzięki. - odparł. - Wiesz, ogólnie to strasznie was lubię. Ciebie, Drzewołaza i Biedronkę. Jesteście moimi idolami. - Poważnie? - Tak, poważnie. Uważam, że to co robicie jest super. Ratujecie miasto, dbacie o ludzi, często wyręczając w tym policję. Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem i chciałbym być kiedyś tacy jak wy. Popatrzyłem na niego uważnie. Nie wyglądał na życiową porażkę, tylko na kogoś, komu trzeba dać szansę. Poklepałem go po plecach, posyłając pokrzepiający uśmiech. - Jeżeli w mieście będzie działo się źle, to uruchamiaj bohaterski image i dołączaj do nas! Słysząc to, chłopak wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy, patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem. W tym stroju krowy jest serio uroczy, jejku! Gdy pokiwałem głową na znak, że nie żartuję, ten zapiszczał niczym dziewczyna, po czym przytulił mnie z całej siły. Niemal straciłem oddech, podczas gdy ten wciąż piszczał mi do ucha. - Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! - dawał upust swojej radości. - Nie zawiodę cię! Będę najlepszym bohaterem, jakiego widziałeś! Zaraz po tobie oczywiście! Po tych słowach puścił mnie. Taki radosny wyglądał trochę jak dziecko. Nie żeby było w tym coś złego. Przeciwnie. Nie mniej, na trochę odebrało mi mowę. - Będę lecieć. - powiedział, podnosząc się. - Ajja nie lubi, gdy długo paraduję jako Krowa. - Ajja to twoje kwami? - zapytałem. - Tak. Chociaż ona nie lubi określenia "moje". Uważa, że do nikogo nie należy. I nie uważa się też za nią. Za niego też nie. Nie umiem jej zrozumieć, ale jest mega kochana! - mówiąc to, podskoczył entuzjastycznie. - Dobra, lecę! Trzymaj się! Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, jednak dopiero gdy zniknął mi z oczu zorientowałem się, że nie wiem jak mu na imię. Było już jednak za późno. Pozostało mi wierzyć, że jeszcze się spotkamy. Kategoria:Odcinki